A Cruel Joke
by Iruka-Yuywell
Summary: Even Dorothy can Love, ne? Warning: Yuri


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…otherwise I know some people I'd free. I also don't Own Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day (but I did change boy to girl and so forth for this story).

Warning: Yuri

_~Lyrics~_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**A Cruel Joke**

_~Just a day  
Just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by~_

I've been fighting these feelings for far too long. Someone once told me what a sad thing a woman that can't cry is. He was more right than I wished to admit. But I've learned the value of my tears. I've cried so many of late.

_  
~Just a girl  
Just an ordinary girl  
But she was lookin' to the sky~_

I see her in the garden again. Laying back on the grass, watching the clouds go by. So beautiful in her joyous abandon. All the strains of work and life seem a million miles from her. I think this is when I love her the most.

_  
~And as she asked me if I'd come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday she finds  
Just what she's lookin' for  
Like a shooting star she shines~  
  
_

I don't find her special because she's a princess. No, she'd be a princess to me even if she were the poorest, most unknown person in the Earth sphere. There's just a shine about her. It glows even brighter than her golden locks in the sun. 

_  
~She said   
Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you feel the dreams are right in the palm of your hand~_

I use to believe war was truly the answer to all of mankind's ills. She showed me different. It was her strength and her stubbornness the lead us to where we are now. She was the guiding light of peace and truth. I couldn't help falling for her._  
  
~And as she spoke, she spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel, no  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal~_

"Dorothy. Stop skulking in the shadows." Her voice caught me off guard. Stumbling slightly forward I curtseyed. "Miss Relena." She rolled her eyes and let out one of those small laughs that I treasure so. "How many times must I tell you it's just Relena."

_  
~And as I looked up into those eyes  
Her vision borrows mine  
And to know she's no stranger  
For I feel I've held her for all of time~_

Our eyes meet and all rational thought left my mind. What overcame me in that moment must have been pure madness. Before I know what was what, I had leaped forward. Our lips met and it felt so right. Even though I had not intended to tell her this way, I don't regret what I did._  
  
~And she said   
Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you feel the dreams are right in the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand~_

Relena backed up a step. "We can't do this!" She exclaimed, but how I wanted her heart to tell her she was wrong. "And why not? You know this is right." Her eyes grew wide.  "But we're both GIRLS! What will people say?" I crossed my arms and smiled at her. "Screw what other people say! It's simply Fate's cruel joke that we're as we are. Don't you believe I could love you?"

_  
~Please come with me  
See what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee  
Can you see~_

The silence between us spread like a plague. I stared at her and she stared back at me. I guess I blinked first. That was enough to break to spell and she went running from the garden. Running from me. In that moment I could truly have died._  
  
~Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And the girl   
That ordinary girl  
Or was it all in my head?~_

I woke the next morning in pain. Nothing was physically wrong, but my chest hurt none the less. How I hoped I had simply dreamed that excruciating scene. But I knew it had really happened. My heart was too broken for it to have been a simple dream.

_  
~Did she ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real  
But as I looked to the door  
I saw that girl standin' there with a deal~_

"About time you got up." I whirled at that voice. Angels couldn't have sung a more beautiful thing than what met my eyes. I pulled the sheets up to cover my self from her sight. "Miss Relena? I would have…" but I never got to finish what I was saying.

"How many times must I tell you it's just Relena?" She laughed and closed the door behind her. I tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat. "Relena…" She sat down on my bed and the unexpected happened. Her lips found mine.

_  
~And she said   
Take my hand  
Live while you can  
Don't you feel the dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand~_

We stayed like that for what seemed like years. When we finally came up for air, the shock on my face must have been very apparent. She reached up with her blessed hand and cupped my face in it's palm. "I'm sorry Dorothy. I didn't mean to run like that yesterday. You just startled me."

I blinked. "Startled you? Nani?" She laughed again. "I just never thought you could really return my feelings. I underestimated you Dorothy."  She laid and gentle kiss on my swollen lips. "Forgive me?" I pulled her into my arms and answered her as I had always wanted to._  
  
~Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by~_

Laying back here in the garden where it all began, one would wonder if this could have all been an elaborate day dream. How could I, a former war monger, bag the Queen of Peace? Who can really say? But the hand clasped tightly in mine is all the answer I need._  
  
~Just a girl  
Just an ordinary girl  
But she was lookin' to the sky~_


End file.
